


ZoLu

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but there's actually no revealing evidence of it here, can be read as a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Zoro proves his loyalty
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 57





	ZoLu

“Zoro,” he heard someone say as they grabbed his shoulder. He shrugged them off.

“Zoro, we _have_ to go.” It was a louder voice. A woman this time. Zoro still didn't care. He’ll stay. He had to stay. 

When someone forcefully grabbed him to look at them, he saw Usopp's pathetic face. The eyes of the sharpshooter were red, his nose filled with snot. But Zoro couldn't be bothered.

“You’ll die if you stay here, dammit!”

Not answering, he looked at their captain’s hat in his hands. Staying meant dying. Dying meant seeing Luffy again. He was okay with that.


End file.
